Where Did the Good Go
by DasiyDewDrop
Summary: I wouldn't call myself a bad friend for what i did, No I would just say I was living for myself, and if that is bad I don't regret it at all because I'm happy now and that's all that matters when you're young right? AU a new story.


I've grown up living a pretty simple life, everything I had was simple from the moment I was born up until I was a teenager. I was never dirt poor but I never had any luxuries either. I had a lot of friends sure, but I never really had a best friend. I had Prim and she was all I cared about, she and I had grown up looking out for each other. A lot more of me looking out for her but she loved to take care of me just as much. Dad was never really in the picture and mom was, flighty. To say the least. But I was happy, everything started to change the day I met Annie.

We had just moved to a new town for moms new job and I had to transfer schools. I just had to stay quiet and I would get through the day no problem and then eventually the year and I could graduate without anyone knowing my name. It sounds sad, but thats the way I like it, if I can stay in my own mind without anybody bothering me, I'm happy.

I sat down at the empty lunch table and dumped the lunch I had packed for myself out of the brown sack, opened my book and began reading where I had left off.

"Hi! I'm Annie!" I looked around until my eyes spotted the enthusiastic girl in front of me, she looked nice, sweet even, but I wasn't here to make friends.

"Uh, hi. Katniss." I gave her a short nod before I looked back down at my book and continued reading. I heard the squeak of the bench across from mine and saw her sit down out of the corner of my eye.

"I heard you just moved here and so did I, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime? Just do something fun, it's been so boring not knowing anybody around here I just don't know what to-" She trailed off looking down at her lunch tray. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you it was stupid anyways"

She stood up and picked up her stuff turning around to go, "Wait Annie" I stood up and threw away my lunch, and jogged to catch up with her. "I would love to hang out."

So much for not making friends.

After a few months Annie and I had become inseparable. We had all of our classes together, had the same interests, and we even wanted to go to the same colleges. The only major difference between us was that she had a boyfriend who she was in **love** with. Finnick, she called him Finn for short. They seemed perfect together from what she'd told me, a blonde haired blue eyed god, a bit of a womanizer but Annie had a way with guys too so they evened each other out.

Tonight was the night, I was finally going to get to meet "the most wonderful boy in the world." Or at least according to Annie.

"What can we do to mess with him? Hmm."

"What?" My ass was sticking to the cushion of the plastic seat cover while the asian woman painted my nails and Annie was blabbering on about what we could to mess with Finn when I finally meet him. Her idea obviously but I would never object to messing with someone.

"What if we pretended to get into a fight over you hitting on him! Ohh that could be good!" She had a devious look in her eye and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Sure Ann, and while were at it why don't we just offer him a threesome!" Her eyes lit up again, uh oh. "Oh no ann I didn-Kat"

"Katniss that is perfect! He'll get so excited when he thinks that were telling the truth and then we can laugh when we break it to him that we were only kidding! I love it!" The excitement was glowing all over her face until the moment when we sat down at the diner.

"I just hope he buys it, you think he will right Kat?" I sipped my soda absent mindedly nodding along to her excitement, not that I can really complain about third wheeling because I don't want a boyfriend sometimes its exactly how I don't want to spend my friday nights. All of a sudden I looked up and Annie wasn't in the booth next to me she was in the arms of, of a greek God. Wow, when she said he was attractive she wasn't kidding, he had a perfect smile, perfect hair, and I can only imagine what his body-

"Katniss! Katniss snap out of it!" I snapped out of my daze and remembered where I was and smiled. "katniss this is Finnick, Finnick this is Katniss" I grabbed his out stretch hand and offered a polite smile my mind still reeling from my day dream. "Well Katniss it's a pleasure to finally meet you" He said as he slipped into the opposite side of the booth

We all made small talk through dinner, and it was nice. Finnick and Annie tried their best to make sure I wasn't feeling like too much of a third wheel and it was actually fun. Annie put down her fork and looked at me her eyes bugging out of her head gesturing to Finnick, she held up three fingers in her lap and I laughed at her shaking my head. She really wanted to pull the threesome bit.

"So um Finn," She said clearing her throat "How would you feel about having a threesome with me and Katniss." I tried to shake my head convincingly but I'm sure I just ended up looking dumb. We both looked to Finnick for an answer, he looked at Annie unfazed, "Annie you and I both know you would never in a million years have a threesome." He continued sipping his soda now looking slightly amused that he caught her trick and she looked.. frustrated to say the least. I laughed slightly at their encounter which made Finnick smile brighter.

"Katniss will you go to the bathroom with me?" Annie got out of the booth still rattled by Finnicks witty comeback and I trailed in suit. She grabbed my hands when we got into the bathroom, "Look Katniss I know this is really weird but will you have a threesome with us? We don't have to do anything at all I just want to prove to Finn that I'll actually do it!" I rolled the idea around in my head, weighing my options. Well Finnick was really attractive and I can't say I would mind doing anything with him it's just would Annie actually be okay with it? "Ann are you sure? You don't have to prove anything to him."

She looked at her shoes and then back at me and smiled, "No katniss it'll be fun well just goof around a bit and that'll prove it to him and then I will win" Her smile grew even bigger when she mentioned the idea of winning. "Well alright Annie, I guess I will have a threesome with you and your boyfriend..." I laughed when I trailed at the end, this has to be the most ridiculous idea we have ever had. She grabbed me and hugged me "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on lets go tell Finn."

She practically ran from the bathroom back to our booth, sliding back into my spot before I had the chance to object. "We're having the threesome," she announced grinning at him mischievously. He gave a slight laugh before leaning across the table and kissing her head. "Ann come on I know you're trying to get me to be excited over something that would never happen and it's just not gonna work!" She pulled away from his hands and looked at me, "tell him Katniss we just talked about it"

I looked over at him and nodded my head, "I'm afraid to say its true Finnick, I think her exact words included something about goofing around and just for fun." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and Annie joined in. After hearing that Finnick looked at us in shock. "You're serious," we nodded "And you're gonna let me touch both of you?" Annie and I looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at him and nodding yet again. "So Katniss and I can have sex?" All of sudden my mouth got sticky and I forgot how to swallow. I Looked down at my hands and there was a pregnant silence that hung over the table.

It's not like I've never had sex before, because I have. I lost my virginity freshman year to my boyfriend Gale. We dated for like three years before finally deciding to finally to do it, two weeks later he ended up breaking up with me for Madge and I haven't been with anyone since. Annie broke the silence. "No sex. You can only have sex with me but you can anything else with Katniss." He licked his lips and nodded

"That sounds like a deal to me." He glanced over both of us with his steel blue eyes, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he belonged on an Abercrombie bag. But here he was about to have a threeway with my best friend, _his girlfriend,_ and me. I broke out of my daze to find them glaring at each other.

"I need to tell Thresh Annie, what is the point of having a yanno," gesturing to the three of us "Threeway if you can't tell anybody about it!"

They held their glares for a few more seconds before Annie looked down "Fine you can tell Thresh, but only Thresh! If people find out they're going to think I'm a lesbian!"

Finnick looked down for a moment as if weighing on the pros and cons of Annie being a lesbian and I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as it came out both of their eyes immediately shot to me.

"Whats so funny! You wouldn't want people to think you're a lesbian either would you now Katniss?" She looked to Finnick with a triumphant glare spread across her face, this was her go to, if she was ever losing an argument she would always look to me to come to the rescue.

I let out another light laugh, "No Annie I would not want people to think I'm a lesbian."

That was how it went on for the rest of dinner, when we got back into the car there was a new buzz of excitement between all of us, Annie excited to prove Finnick wrong, Finnick excited for two girls, and I was excited too, I wasn't sure what for, whether it was just to get back into the game metaphorically, or for something else excited for _someone._ But I could never admit that to myself...

* * *

Thank you for reading whoever you all are! I've had this story in the back of my head for a really long time but I just didn't know how to put it into words! I know its not Katniss and Peeta but don't diss it until you try it! This will be a shorter chapter kind of a test drive of sorts just to get some feedback please please please review! Send me messages I will take any ideas that anybody has into consideration! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
